Usuario Blog:Terminas/The Legend of Zelda. An the unexpected adventure. CAPÍTULO 3
No me lo puedo creer...-dijo Aliena, tirandose al suelo de rodillas. -¡Tranquila, lo único que pasa es que hemos perdido un poco la ruta, no seas pesimista!-le dije sonriendo. -No vamos a salir nunca, llevamos casi dos hora y media sin encontrar la salida...-dijo. -Seguro que encontramos la salida, no seas así.-dije. -Esta anocheciendo...-dijo. Estubimos caminando más tiempo, pero seguiamos igual. Ya era muy muy tarde, estubimos un montón de horas así. Ya era muy de noche, por suerte se podía ver gracias a esos extraños destellos que flotaban. Aliena estaba agotada, yo no tanto pero los dos deambulabamos entre los matorrales. Me pareció ver, un mujer... transparente, bastante guapa, no se podía apreciar bien lo que llevaba puesto, por que se iva desvaneciendo poco a poco su cuerpo. Aliena estaba tan agotada que no la veía y me seguía a mi, mientras yo seguía a esa especie de espíritu o anima, pero me imagino que era producto de mi imaginación, por eso no reaccione. El espíritu caminaba, bueno, más bien flotaba. Iva dando diferentes vueltas, no se decir, y de repente, se desvanece... Me quede pasmado, aquel espírito nos llevo a una especie de lago. Era muy bonito, no paraba de mirar aquello... pero... ha-havia... ¡HAVIA UNA CASA! -¡Aliena!-le llamé, sacudiendola. -¿Que pasa?-pregunto Aliena. -Abre bien los ojos.-dije. -H-hay una casa... Que bien...-dijo sin emoción alguna. -Al o mejor esta vacía.-dije sonriendo. Nos acercamos y tocamos a la puerta. No quitabamos la vista ante ese maravilloso lago. Era extraño, era de un color azul muy resplandeciente, habian unos cuantos destellos que también estaban sobre el lago flotando. Y tambi... oh. Han abierto la puerta. -Emm... ¿hola?-dijo una voz de mujer. No se veía quien era, dejo la puerta por casi tocar quicio. -H-hola... Perdone si la molestamos pero es que nos hemos perdido, y sin darnos cuenta hemos llegado hasta aquí. Y pensabamos que nos podría ayudar a volver a la Tierra del Presidio. Perdonadme por no haber explicado esto. En el pueblo en el que vivo se llama la Tierra del Presidio, su nombre tiene una razón, los del pueblo estamos como decirlo así, sometidos a no salir de ahí. Por eso lo llaman Tierra del Presidio. -¿Como se os ha ocurrido entrar en el bosque perdido?-dijo la señora. -Venimos a buscar leña.-dije. -¿Y porque no habeís ido al otro bosque?-dijo. -Por que este chico es un cabezón de narices.-dijo Aliena. Al final, abrio la puerta y mostro su rostro. Era una señora normal y corriente. -No sé como habeís llegado hasta aquí, es imposible. Si habeís llegado por aquí será por algo... Bueno, da igual, dejarlo.-dijo la señora. -¿Sabes como ir a la Tierra del Presidio?-dije. -Muy fácil, siguiendo el rio.-dijo. No me percaté de que el rio esta junto al lago. Entonces, ¿el rio de siempre lleva hasta aquí? -Si... pero no te va a gustar...-dijo la señora. -¿Por?-pregunté. -Tienes que aguantar mucho la respiración...-dijo la señora. -Expliquese mejor, porfavor.-dije. -Tienes que sumergirte en el lago y abajo del todo, que hay un agujero si te metes, que te dirije a otro agujero del rio, entonces ya estarás en la Tierra del presidio.-dijo. Me quede con cara de tonto. ¿¡En serio esta mujer creía que iva a hacer todo eso!? -¿Y como hago todo eso sin quedarme sin respiración?-dije. -Pues te la tienes que apañar, hijo.-dijo la señora. -¿No tienes nada...?-pregunté. -Te puedo convertir en un pez, no te parece...-dijo la señora con sarcasmo. Bueno, es muy tarde. Si quereís pasar la noche aquí y por la mañana iros...-dijo. -¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias!-le agradecí. -Mirad, ese matorral parece muy comodo. Alé, buenas noches.-dijo cerrando la puerta. -LA MADRE QUE LA... ¡Arg! ¡Que rábia!-dije enfadado. -Si mal no recuerdo, hay unas hierbas que si te las tomas, de la frescor te limpia los pulmones y te deja bastante espacio para que entre el aire, y respirar profundamente. Si nos la tomamos puede que podamos contener la respiración de sobra.-dijo Aliena. -Es verdad, pero ¿de donde sacamos las hierbas?-dije aún enfadado. -No la pages conmigo, ¿vale? Seguro que habrán aquí. Eran pequeñas y con forma de espiral. Creo que las he visto antes.-dijo Aliena. Empezamos a buscar, pero las encontramos muy rápido. Estaban en las piedras que envoltaban el lago. -¿Estas lista?-le pregunté. -Supongo...-dijo. -Vamos allá.-dije. Nos comimos rápidamente las hierbas y me tiré al agua, detrás de mí se tiro Aliena. Ese pequeño orificio era muy peligroso, contenia una cantidad demasiado exagerada de extraños bichos aquáticos que, según como decían en clase de biología, son venenosos y se suelen llamar... hmm, no me acuerdo... Bueno, también estaba lleno de musgo. Bueno, en resumen, ese orificio era lo más peligroso y asqueroso qu he visto. Pasé igualmente pero me lleve varios rasguños y me daba una buena cantidad de veces contra las pardes (cuyas estaban llenas de esos bichos) gracias al musgo. No teníamos problemos, aun seguiamos con los pulmones con un poco de aire. Ya salimos del agujero y finalmente salimos a la superficie. -Ahhh... ¡¡Por fin!!-dijo Aliena. -Dios... ¿Que hora debe ser?-dijo Link. Estaba todo super oscuro y no veíamos nada. Aunque logramos ver cual era la casa de Aliena, por que su família estaban llamando a Aliena desconsoladamente. -¡¡¡Alienaaaa!!! ¡¿Donde narices te has metido!?- dijo su madre mientras abrazaba Aliena. -N-no pasa nada.-dijo Aliena risueña. Todos fueron a hablar con Aliena sobre que tal se sentía, que si estaba bien, etc. Yo estaba al lado, pasarón completamente de mi. Yo... Yo observaba con una triste sonrisa en mi cara. Sentía que yo a ellos no les importará. Me fui a dar un paseo, tenía que irme, me afectó mucho. Es que ellos para mi también son mi família, pero, supongo que yo para ellos no, solo seré un simple ocupa. -¡¡Oh, Aliena, estaba tan preocupada!!-dijo su madre. -Si, mama, hazme el favor de soltarmé.-dijo. -¿Pero, hija, tu sabes como estoy?-dijo su madre. -No. Pero a Link si.-dijo eso, a salió corriendo a buscarme. Yo estaba dando un paseo dentro de la academia. No sé como Aliena consiguió encontrarme. -Link. No te lo tomes mal. Ten en cuenta que, yo soy su verdadera hija, es normal esa situación...-dijo Aliena intentando consolarme. -No pasa nada. Lo comprendo. A sido un impulso, estoy bien...-dijo Link. -Bueno, vamos a casa a dormir. ¿Vale?-dijo Aliena sonriendome. -Vale.-dije. Entramos a casa. Y como es de esperar, su família bloqueo a Aliena en la puerta para que le diese una explicación. Yo entre a casa pasando del tema y entre a casa. Estaba el hermano de Aliena en mi cuarto mirando mis esculturas de madera. -¿Que haces aquí?-pregunté. -Oh, lo siento.-dijo. -No pasa nada.-dije risueño. Me senté sobre mi cama y el hermana de Aliena seguía mirando las esculturas. -¿Te gustan?-pregunté. -Si. Es muy chulo. Me encanta este del pájaro.-dijo. -Es un pelícaro. Dicen que no existen, que es un mito. Pero yo no creo que sea verdad. Yo creo que existen.-dije mientras le mostraba más esculturas de estos pelícaros. -¿Algún dia me los enseñarás?-pregunto entusiasmado. -Cuando logre mi sueño de irme a las afueras, te llevaré conmigo y iremos en busca de pelícaros.-le dije entusiasmado. -¿D-de verdad? ¿Te vas a ir fuera de la Tierra del Presidio?-pregunto más entusiamado. -Algún dia...-dije. -¿Y te llevarás a Aliena?-pregunto. -Si ella quiere si. Pero a ella no le gusta la idea de ir a las afueras.-dije. -¿Bromeas? ¡Es uno de sus sueños! Pero nunca se lo dice a nadie, por si mte la pata. Solo me lo ha contado a mi. Dice que quiere ver en carne y hueso todos los lugares del mundo. Para algo tiene tantos pergaminos, mapas y todo eso.-dijo. -¿En serio? Algún dia podriamos... ¡Podriamos irnos a las afuera! Oh, me hago ilusiones...-dije. ¿Por cierto, como te llamas? Te conozco de toda la vida, pero siempre se me olvida tu nombre.-pregunte. -Me llamo Nestor. No se te olvida... Es que nunca te he dicho mi nombre, siempre me ha dado vergüenza hablar contigo...-dijo sonrojado. -¿Y por que te hablar conmigo?-dije. -Era por simple admiración. Siempre has sido, un ídolo para mi.-dijo. -¿Yo para ti? ¿Bromeas, no?-pregunte. -No bromeo. No sé porque, fue... no sé explicarlo.-dijo. Nos quedamos vario rato charlando hasta que se oyo cerrarse una puerta. -Anda, ya han terminado. ¡Me voy a dormir que ellos piensan que estoy durmiendo!-dijo. -Ves, tranquilo. ¿Mañana seguimos hablando, vale? Venga, buenas noches.-dije sonriendo. -Buenas noches.-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta. En fin... Me puse a dormir. Fue... fue una noche horrible, tube pesadillas. Soñaba con esa mujer que vimos en las fotos (la reina de Hyrule logro recordar) y con ese gerudo. Vaya... Creo, que... Creo que en el sueño el gerudo apuyalo por detrás a el rey y se llevo a la reina(creo que tiene cierto sentido metaforico). Mientras... que un bebe llora desconsoladamente... Dios, no quiero pensar más en ello. Por suerte me desperte. -Link...-oí. -Ehh... Mmm... Hoorgh... -¡Link, despierta!-oí. Mire a ver quien era. Pensaba que era Aliena, como es habitual. Pero no, era Nestor. -Oh... Dime Nestor.-dije. -¡Ven conmigo!-dijo. Nos fuimos a fuera. Nos situamos al lado de casa, escondidos (no sé porque). -Verás... ¿Te acuerdas que hablamos de irnos a las afueras?-pregunto. -Perfectamente.-conteste. -Pues... He estado hablando con Aliena recien levantados, sin nadie presente. Y se lo conté, pero no dije nada de ti. Dijo que esta bien, pero no le parece buena idea.-dijo. -Pero vamos a reflexionar. ¿Como quieres que vayamos? Tu madre no os deja.-dije. -¿Tu ves como está muy pegada a mi hermana, no? Pues es todo mentira. Nunca Aliena te cuenta esto porque es muy reservada, pero... Nosotros somos una mera carga para ella. Como siempre vienes tu en vacaciones, nos saluda como si nos hecharán de menos y en realidad no es así, es solo para quedar bien. Yo me quedo en casa porque como tu sabes, aún no aceptan a nuevos alumnos en la academia, pero si dejarán estaría allí. ¿Por que crees que Aliena esta allí? Porque no la quiere (igual que a mi) y hace todo lo posible para tenerla más tiempo fuera de vista. Mis abuelos son diferentes, mis abuelos son todo lo contrario. Pero en vez de preocurparse por nosotros nos deja hacer lo que queramos, para pasarnoslo bien. Si no fuera por mis abuelos ya estaríamos tirados por ahí, sobretodo a Aliena. Que no es de la família...-dijo. -Espera... ¡¿Aliena no es de la familia!?-pregunte sorprendido. -Así es. Según me han contado mis abuelos, cuándo vivían solos y eran un poco más jovenes, mi abuela tenía una como muy buena amiga una señora un poco misteriosa. Y un día vino ella con un bebe en brazos y le digo: Hola, mi fiel amiga. Verás, tengo que partir un drástico viaje y no puedo llevar a mi pequeña hija conmigo. Eres tan buena amiga para mi que no quiero marchar y dejarte a cargo de una cosa tan pesada. Pero me harías un grandísimos favor cuidar de mi hija, como si fuera hija tuya. Y en fin... Mi abuela acepto, y tras unos grandes agradecimientos entre lágrimas esa mujer partió. Teoricamente, Aliena es mi tía. Pero como mis abuelos ya estaban viejos como para cuidar de un bebe, se la otorgaron a mi madre. Mi madre a regañadientes acepto. Y a mi padre no le gustan los bebes y encima, que venia yo en camino por errosr, vino Aliena. Y mi padre dejo tirada a mi madre. Por eso es la razón de que mi madre no nos quiere. -¿...De verdad? Lo siento mucho en serio. Me siento fatal, lo digo en serio.-dije. -Tranquilo, es cosa de el pasado. Bueno, a lo que ibamos. Podríamos ir, porque como a mi madre no les importamos y nuestros abuelos nos dejan hacer lo que queramos... Pues ya esta.-dijo contento. -Ya veremos, no te hagas ilusiones.-dijo. -¿Que? ¿Te lo pasas bien contando nuestros secretos, Nestor?-dijo Aliena. -¡A-Aliena!-dijimos los dos sorprendidos. Estaba asomada a la ventana. -Tienes suerte de que mama se haya ido fuera, que si no, te mata, literalmente.-dijo. -Es mi culpa. Lo siento mucho. Además, tu sabes que no sé lo contaré a nadie.-dije. -Bueno, no pasa nada. Tarde o temprano te lo iba a contar.-dijo Aliena. -¿Aliena, que te parece la idea de irnos?-pregunto su hermano. -Me parece genial.-dijo. -¡Me muero de ganas!-dije. -Tendremos que partir en una semana, el tiempo suficiente para preparas las cosas...-dijo Aliena. Categoría:Entradas